Proof
by tigerlily20
Summary: It’s 7 years after Season 6. Buffy’s no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.
1. chapter one

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries. Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice. Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunnydale, 2009  
  
Slowly she looked around, looking to see if she had left anything, satisfied, she slowly closed the door to her home, mentally saying goodbye to all the memories it's walls kept. She, Buffy Summers, after lots of prodding by her sister, Dawn to move and live with her in New York was finally going to. Dawn was a theater actress now and Buffy had finally found a perfect place for her new art gallery. Yes, art gallery. Her mom would have been so proud if she could see. Since taking over the art gallery in Sunnydale after she had graduated from college, Buffy had manage to sell every single piece of art that could be sold at the gallery. It seems she had the knack for it all along. She had always thought about moving to a bigger city in order to have a wider range for her gallery but since Dawn was still in school then she couldn't do so. Plus she was still the chosen one then however since Faith's death, a new slayer had been called so Buffy realized that she was no longer needed. Now that Dawn was out of school and she was technically no longer the slayer she could finally move and what better place to then New York where Dawn was currently working as a struggling actress on off Broadway shows.  
  
Loading the final boxes and bags into the car, Buffy couldn't help but feel a little sad. After all the years she had spent in Sunnydale, she was finally leaving it and going somewhere else. All the fun times she had with the Scooby gang, the multiple apocalypses they had managed to stop, the countless of vampires and demons she had slayed, the two times she died she would never forget it. Just like she has never forgotten a certain bleached vampire. Spike. She still thinks about him with great sadness. After he left seven years ago, he never came back so she still has never had the chance to tell him how she felt and still feels. Love. 


	2. chapter two

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries. Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*1 Week Later *  
  
Monday.  
  
" I gotta go dawn. I'll see you later for dinner." Exclaimed Buffy summers as she rushed out the door. She had a busy day today having to go buy paint for her gallery and setting up for the art show she was putting up in a few weeks time. Quickly walking by the different streets and bumping into numerous people, Buffy couldn't help but feel as if she had been in New York for a long time instead of the one week she had been there. Finally she reached the paint store and bought the paint she needed. She would be painting her gallery by herself. After purchasing the place where she was putting her gallery, and hiring workmen to fix the place up, she was a bit strapped for cash so she decided she could just do the extra things such as painting by herself. Okay, so maybe not entirely b herself. Dawn would drop by whenever she could after rehearsals for the play she was working on. Willow would help as well. Yes, Willow was living in New York now. She owned a bookstore a few blocks away.  
  
Buffy decided to get started in painting the wall and by lunchtime she was exhausted. She decided to stop, take a break and get some lunch at a hotdog stand she had spotted while walking to the gallery that morning. She bought herself a hotdog and a soda and went back to the gallery to eat it there. As she was walking back, she couldn't help but notice and be awed by all the buildings surrounding her. It's not as she had never seen any buildings before, LA had some pretty big ones, but it's not like she had gone to LA recently and also the buildings in New York was just so numerous and tall. One building especially caught her eye. She tried to count how many floors it was as was walking back to the gallery when. whoops. she bumped into someone and spilled her food at his clothes while dropped the briefcase he was holding and some papers flew out. Buffy crouched down to help him and when she stood back up and saw him, what she saw took her breath away. 


	3. chapter three

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries. Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer. Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hi. One simple word and she couldn't even say it. Truthfully though, she couldn't even move. This guy was like a god. He had perfect brown hair styled to perfection and the most beautiful hazel colored eyes she had ever seen. Add that to his perfect white teeth and impeccable taste in clothes (even if it was covered in ketchup). well needless to say she was smitten. "Okay brain time to work" Buffy thought to herself "You don't want to look like a complete idiot. You already look like a clumsy fool. "Oh, sorry I really am." Great. Babble in incoherent phrases... that works really well. "That's okay." He said with a chuckle. "My name is Kent. Kent Clarkson. Don't ask about the name, my parent's were huge superman fans." He said while holding out his hand. "Oh." was all Buffy could say. Then she noticed the hand "Oh, my name is Buffy. Buffy Summers." She said as she shook his hand. "Look I'm really sorry. If you have time, why don't you come with me to my gallery? There's a bathroom there where you can get cleaned up." She offered. After looking at his watch, he agreed so Buffy led the way to her gallery.  
  
Opening the door she said" Well, here we are, I'll show you where the bathroom is." Leading the way she brought him to the bathroom and tried to fix some of the mess in the gallery while waiting.  
  
"Well, I can't get it out but that's okay." He said coming out.  
  
"Oh, Did I mention how sorry I was? Let me say it one more time, I'm really sorry. Maybe there's some way I could pay you back. I could buy you a new shirt or dry cleaning perhaps?" she offered.  
  
"Um. No thanks it's really alright. So what's going on here? An art gallery?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry it's such a mess right now, I still fixing it up."  
  
"I kind of noticed. So what are you showcasing, paintings?"  
  
"Yup. They're really nice. I found this really great artist, his name is. I'm boring you aren't I?"  
  
"Not at all. I love paintings. I have lots of them at my apartment. I guess I'm somewhat of a collector. You know what, I think I'll take you up on that offer to pay me back."  
  
"Really? Oh Okay. So how much should I give you?"  
  
"I'm not talking about money. I was hoping that you'd pay me back by inviting me to the opening of your gallery. If you say that this artist is as really good as he is. then he probably is."  
  
Buffy blushed at this. She quickly accepted his offer. After all, not only does she get a prospective customers but she also gets to see him again. "Okay. I'll send you an invitation. If you'll just give me an address." she said while looking for a paper and pen to use to write.  
  
"So how long will it be till it opens?"  
  
"A couple of weeks, why?"  
  
"That's too long and far away."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"You should really stop apologizing. You do it too much. Also you didn't let me finish. What I meant to say was that it too long and far away until I'll be able to see you again."  
  
"Oh. well." Buffy didn't know what to say but she was certain she looked really red.  
  
" Perhaps I can take you out sometime, dinner? Unless of course there's someone else."  
  
"Nnno. There's no one. And I would love to." She said while thinking to herself that this is the right time to try and move on. It's been seven years. Who knows where Spike is now or if he is even still alive.  
  
Buffy gave her number and address and a date was set. 


	4. chapter four

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries. Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer. Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Meanwhile across town, an increasingly annoyed brunette was getting more agitated by the second.  
  
"No, No! Not over there. It should go over there by the kitchen." "Be careful with that! Do you know how much that costs?" Asked Nikki Yew.  
  
"Now now luv, calm down." Whispered a blonde by the side. Her boss. Mr. Skye  
  
"Mister Skye! I'm so glad that you're here. The builders have arrived and I think the plumbers are almost done with the bathrooms and the refrigerator has arrived and."  
  
"Take a breath and slow down now luv, alright?" asked the blonde.  
  
"Yes sir." She answered back while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Now I see that everything is in order ducks and I think that were all set and right on schedule for our opening two weeks from now. Why don't you go and get a glass of water while I look a round a bit okay?"  
  
"Yes sir." She said while rushing off to the kitchen.  
  
William "Spike" Skye decided to do as he said and looked around. After a while he had to sit down. Though he had been human now for almost five years it was still hard for him at times. Yes, human. After gaining his soul back in Africa seven years ago, Spike decided to go on a quest to regain his humanity. After all what could he do being a vampire with a soul. well let's just say there aren't that many options. Also, he didn't want to be Mr. brooding vampire number two after peaches. Also he decided that he wouldn't go back to Sunnydale. Couldn't, not after what he had almost done. He had almost raped Buffy. Even though it's been a long time he still felt as though it had happened yesterday. He couldn't go back where he would see her almost everyday, a constant reminder of his moment of weakness. Instead he had chosen to find himself or his human self again. It was not so easy. His journey took him deeper into Africa all the way to China and India where finally he had proven himself enough to the powers that be and they decided to make him human again as he reached Rome. In all the cities he had gone to he had helped so many people and done so many difficult things to prove himself that sometimes he felt like giving up. "But in the end it was all worth it" Spike thought to himself with that trademark grin creeping across his face.  
  
Now Spike was a pretty rich guy. With a really sharp wit and quick mind, he invested greatly and earned a lot of money. But now he was making something he had dreamed of all his life.a restaurant. A fusion restaurant greatly influenced by his many travels. He together with his best friend and business partner thought it would be a great idea and they intended to make it work. They were determined to make Dawn, the newest hotspot in town.  
  
Dawn. Spike wondered how she was now or what she was doing. Last time he talked to Clem he said she had graduated high school and was still contemplating what to do. That was the last thing he heard about her ever since and that was many years ago. He really hadn't been able to check up on her that much anymore since by then he was getting pretty busy. Whenever he'd see a girl with really long brown hair though he'd double check to see if it was his nibblet. He still thought and cared for her a lot almost as much as he thought about and cared for Buffy, which is why he decided to name the restaurant after her and luckily his partner thought it, was a great name.  
  
His partner. Spike wondered where he was. He was already half an hour late and they till had a lot of things to look over. Finally five minutes later, he came in looking a little worse for wear.  
  
Spike had to ask, "What the hell happened to you? You look like you were in a food fight?"  
  
The person he was speaking to though wasn't fazed by his harsh tone. Spike was his best friend and he was used to his outbursts.  
  
"Nothing much. Just that the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
  
"What does that have to do with the current state of your clothing?"  
  
"She sort of spilled her food all over me but frankly I don't care especially since she agreed to go out with me."  
  
"You not caring about how you look this girl really must be special. What's her name and does she have a sister?"  
  
"Her name's."  
  
"Mr. Skye, Mr. Clarkson the investors are here for the meeting."  
  
"Okay thanks Nikki. We'll talk about this later Kent now let's go." 


	5. chapter five

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Meanwhile on the other part of town a few hours later.  
  
"Hey Buff, how are you?" Willow Rosenberg asked as se entered the gallery.  
  
"I'm okay, in fact I'm better than okay. Will. I met a guy"  
  
"A Guy? Hmmm. well I see why this would be such a big deal after all since you come from a convent you have never met any other guys."  
  
"Very funny Will, you know what I mean."  
  
"I know and this is good I mean how long can you wait till you know who comes back. he could be dead. I'm really happy for you finally moving on and all, it's not good to live in the past you know."  
  
"Oh come on Will, talk about living in the past, have you even met anyone new after Tara?"  
  
"No but that's cause I'm busy and all. It's not so easy running a bookstore and being in New York all alone, it's not so safe what with all the muggings and stuff."  
  
"Oh come on Will, first of all you're a witch and a powerful one I might add and secondly you have seen and been in far more dangers when we were in Sunnydale fighting vampires and other creatures of the night."  
  
"I know, it's just. let's just talk about something else; So tell me about this guy you met, what's his name, how'd you meet, what does he do."  
  
"Slow down Will. Okay, his name is Kent Clarkson we met and we bumped into each other on the street with me spilling my food all over him and come to think of it I have exactly no idea what he does for a living."  
  
"And."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What does he look like,duh, looks may not be everything but they do count."  
  
"He looks.perfect."  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"Okay almost perfect. I invited him to the opening of the gallery so if he comes you'll be able to meet him."  
  
"Great, he must be something special to make you forget. Anyway are you almost done here we gotta go and meet Dawn for dinner at Rey Al's diner."  
  
"Yup, let me just change into something cleaner and we can go."  
  
"Okay so I've been patient the whole day trying not to stare at the dried bits of food on your shirt, so now will you please tell me what happened." Spike asked.  
  
"It's wrong to beg Spike." Kent said with a wry smile remembering the memorable events that morning.  
  
"Oh come on who's this mystery girl?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you."  
  
"Why bloody not?"  
  
"Because I haven't even gone out with her and I don't want to jinx it."  
  
"I don't get how you Yanks got the bloody concept about that whole telling thing is a jinx. All I want to know is who she is man, I don't think that if you tell me her name that something bad will happen."  
  
"You never know now will you shut up and get back to work, we still have million of things to do before the opening especially since the investors wanted us to move our opening a week earlier."  
  
"I still don't get why we have to move it for them"  
  
"Because Spike as I've said before they their Chinese and they have this whole Feng Shui thing and they say that the good luck day is next week and next next week is very bad luck and since their our investors we better just agree before they decide to pull out."  
  
A little later that night..  
  
Ring, ring...... "Hello?" a very sleepy Buffy answered  
  
"Um hello, may I speak to Buffy Summers?"  
  
" Speaking."  
  
"Oh good it's the right number. Hi it's me Kent. Sorry for calling so late did I wake you?"  
  
"No not really it's okay, I'm glad that you called."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah. I honestly thought you might not want to ever see me much less speak to me ever again after what happened this morning."  
  
"What happened? If you mean the food incident I told you it was okay so don't you dare apologize again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay? Good. Now you might be wondering why I called well it's about our date. I have to cancel it."  
  
"Oh. um well I yeah."  
  
"I'm really sorry, It's just that the opening of the restaurant I own has been moved to next week and I'll be really busy this week."  
  
"Oh, I understand. So you're opening a restaurant. I finally know what you do.."  
  
"Yeah well, to replace our cancelled date let me make it up to you by making another one. Would you like to go with me to the restaurant's opening?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Okay, so it's next Friday and I'll pick you up just if you just give me your address." "Just pick me up at the gallery. I'll be there the whole day anyway."  
  
"Okay great I'll be there at seven. See You then."  
  
"See You, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." 


	6. chapter six

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Dawn Summers screamed as she came in the door of the apartment she shared with Buffy.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked  
  
"I-I-ggot it!"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"The role? You know the one I've been talking about."  
  
"Really? Oh my gosh that is so great! Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We should go out and celebrate!"  
  
"Good idea, call Willow and lets go out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where are we going to go though? Rey Al's diner?"  
  
"Where else?"  
  
A few hours later at Rey Al's..  
  
"I am so happy for you Dawn, so when is do we get to see this play of yours?" Willow asked  
  
"Not for a couple of weeks. I have so much rehearsals and stuff to do. But don't worry Buffy, I will make time to go to your gallery opening even if I am a big star now."  
  
"Ha ha very funny and you know you better come. Look I'm going to go the bathroom, Willow what to come with?"  
  
"Sure, we'll be back in a jiff."  
  
Meanwhile. "Hey Kent are you hungry?" Spike asked  
  
"Yeah a little. Want to order some take out? It looks like were going to be here for a while." Kent answered  
  
"Nah. I think I'll head to that diner two blocks away; you know with the good buffalo wings to get us some food. I think a walk could do me some good after being cooped up here the whole day. I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"Okay. Get me anything."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Spike walked out into the cool night, whistling an old tune as he walked to the diner, savoring the cool air of the crisp night. He was glad he wore a hat, it was getting chilly.  
  
Finally reaching his destination he entered the diner and sat down.  
  
The waitress came to him and asked: "Hello welcome to Ray Al's, what can I get you?"  
  
A/N: ;) 


	7. chapter seven

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Spike gave his order and looked out the window, it was almost December now and anytime the snow could fall. Somehow while thinking about the restaurant and everything they still had to do. his thoughts still went back to her. Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. why can't I stop thinking about you?" Spike must have said it out loud because.....  
  
"You know Buffy, Buffy Summers?" The girl sitting behind him said.  
  
"Why? Do you know her?" Spike said turning around.  
  
"Of course I know her she's my s-s-spike?" Dawn said, finally meeting the man with the hat whom she was talking to.  
  
"Nibblet?"  
  
"H-h-ow? What? Oh my god, Spike? It's really you."  
  
"In the flesh. What are you doing here in New York nibblet?"  
  
"I live here. What about you?"  
  
"I live here too. How have you been?" "Okay. You?"  
  
"Okay. How's .???"  
  
"Buffy? What do you expect?"  
  
"She's not dead is she?"  
  
"What?! Of course not but she might as well have been. How could you do that to her?" Dawn thinking about how he left them.  
  
"I honestly don't know. It was a spur of the moment thing. It was just getting so hard and I wanted her so much." Spike said not understanding what Dawn meant.  
  
"What are you talking about? You say you want her yet how could you leave her. just like the others." Dawn said the last part so softly; Spike almost didn't hear her though he wish he didn't. The realization dawning on him that he did leave her just like Riley and Angel.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn but I just couldn't go back."  
  
"Do you know how much it hurt not only her but me as well? You were one of my best friends and you just left without even saying goodbye."  
  
"I'm really sorry Dawn, I really truly am. But there were circumstances, things that had happened which you can't understand but."  
  
"What? What don't I understand? All I know is that you left and never came back back. No letters, no email, no phone calls, no nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn, what else do you want me to say?"  
  
"Nothing. There's nothing you can say."  
  
"Dawn, if you're living here in New York then there's got to be some way we can be friends. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Spike and I wish there was some way but.."  
  
"Please Dawn, forgive me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Please nibblet. I know what could sway you, Food!"  
  
"What about it? I'm not particularly hungry right now seeing as I've just finished dinner."  
  
"No not now, at my restaurant. It's opening is on Friday and you should come."  
  
"You with a restaurant. I can't quite picture it. If you tell me that it's Italian I'll just die."  
  
"What? I thought you liked Italian?"  
  
"I did. I mean I do but you know, vampire. garlic? Ring any bells?"  
  
"Well, it's not. It's more of a fusion restaurant. Just promise me you'll come. Here's a card. It has the address and everything."  
  
"Wow business card, very professional. Hey wait a minute. you named it "Dawn"?" Dawn said noticing the name on the card.  
  
"Yup. I had to name it after my favorite little bit or not so little anymore."  
  
"Wow. A restaurant named after me? I'm touched Spike I really am."  
  
"So you're coming?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Just then the waitress came with Spike's order and Spike paid her.  
  
"Well bit, I gotta go. Lot's of things to do. But I expect you to be there" Spike said getting ready to go.  
  
"You're going? Don't you want to see Buffy? She's just in the bathroom."  
  
Spike stopped at that statement and asked: "B-Buffy? Buffy's here?"  
  
A/N: Really? She's here? I didn't know. Ok I'm just kidding and if you notice I'm just a bit psycho. : ) Anyway, I hope you liked it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you for all your feedback, it's what keeps me going. 


	8. chapter eight

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
A million thoughts at once are going through Spike's head, but the one that clearly stands out is. "Oh shit! She's here."  
  
"Well? Don't you want to see her?" Dawn asked  
  
"Um. I don't think that's best bit. I think I'm just going to head out."  
  
"But I'm sure Buffy would want to see you. I don't know what's taking her so long in the bathroom but I can call her for you." Dawn offered.  
  
"I don't think so bit. I should really go anyway. Promise me that you won't tell her that we met?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just promise?"  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"Good. Thank you nibblet. It was nice to see you again. Anyway I really have to go, food's getting cold and all. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Dawn watched Spike walk out into the night and at that moment Buffy and Willow came back.  
  
"Sorry we took so long Dawnie, it's just that there were so many people and I didn't want to line up again after if we decided to come back and wait. Are you okay?" Buffy asked noticing the farwawy look in Dawn's eyes.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know it just seemed like your mind was elsewhere." Willow said.  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess, it getting late and all."  
  
"Well we can go now if you want let me just pay the bill." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
After Buffy paid the bill, they left.  
  
On the street willow said her goodbyes and left to go home and Buffy and Willow headed home as well. Suddenly Buffy's slayer senses were tingling. Buffy stopped walking and Dawn asked her :"What's wrong why did you stop?"  
  
"There's a vampire."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Buffy scanned the street once again but she couldn't see anyone.  
  
"I guess I was wrong. There doesn't seem to be anyone. I must be really tired as well. Let's just go home."  
  
And so they started again to head home. Once they were out of sight, Spike stepped out of the shadows and he thought to himself: 'Just as I thought, still as beautiful as ever.'  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews encourage me to write. Special thanks to littlebird. (Glad to know you like my story.) : ) 


	9. chapter nine

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
To Oregano: I know I'm evil. ;)  
  
To fangfacey: First of all I love your name. Sorry I just needed to get it out of my system. Thanks so much for the review or reviews.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The days went by so fast after that. Buffy was so busy with the gallery and Dawn with the play. But the most busy was Spike especially since the opening was less than a week away. He was really panicking though during Friday morning, the day of the opening.  
  
"What do you mean the tablecloths are pink?!?!" Spike screamed as he surveyed the newly delivered tablecloths.  
  
"Their supposed to be dark blue. Pink and dark blue I don't see how you could mix them up. They're not even alike in the slightest BLOODY WAY!"  
  
"Well. Sir you see.." The deliveryman sputtered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm just the de-deliv-ery-man"  
  
Spike was growling already by the time the deliveryman had said this and he was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Spike, man calm down." Kent said  
  
"Calm Down? CALM DOWN?!!!??" Spike was hyperventilating already by this time. "Don't tell me to bloody calm down. What the hell are we going to do?"  
  
"Now now Spike It's not that bad."  
  
"Not that bad? Are you blind? Or just crazy? It's not even just regular pink, it's baby pink." Spike said disgust filling his tone.  
  
"Well I must admit it was a huge mistake however yelling at the deliveryman is not helping. I'll take care of it just go and do something else. Check the bathrooms or something."  
  
"Fine! You're right." Spike said as he walked away. "You're just happy since you have a date tonight with your mystery girl who I might add, I STILL have no idea since you won't tell me."  
  
"You'll meet her tonight!" Kent called as Spike walked away. "Alright, tablecloths. Nikki!" Kent called. "Do you have the number of the store where we got the tablecloths?" ******  
  
Meanwhile at the gallery.  
  
"Dawn! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, rehearsals are done for the morning but I have to be back there again by afternoon, so I thought I'd go visit my favorite sister."  
  
"I'm your only sister, Dawn."  
  
"And aren't you lucky? No competition for my affection."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Anyway I'm just staying for a few minutes then I gotta go again."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay alone tonight?"  
  
"Yes mom. If you've forgotten I managed to be alone for two whole years while you were still in Sunnyadale."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Plus I've got plans tonight." Dawn said.  
  
"Plans? Do you have a date?"  
  
"No you've got that area covered tonight. Where is prince charming taking you?"  
  
"To his restaurant."  
  
"Ooh. Free food. You do get free food right? Since he owns the place and all."  
  
"I don't know Dawn."  
  
"Well have fun."  
  
"Thanks. You too."  
  
"Well I gotta go see you later or tomorrow." Dawn said as she left.  
  
A few minutes later the door opened. "Sorry we're still closed." Buffy said as she turned around and met the face of a person she thought she'd never see again.  
  
A/N: Ooohhh. cliffhanger, who could it be? Can you guess? I'm sorry it's kinda short, trying to slow down the story after such a big jump. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you guys are still enjoying the story. : ) 


	10. chapter ten

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Oh my god." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey Buff, how have you been?" the newcomer said.  
  
"I'm okay. Oh wow, I can't believe that you're here."  
  
"Well just wanted to see how things are."  
  
"Well come over here and give me a hug. Oz."  
  
Buffy gave Oz a hug and asked :"How did you find me Oz?"  
  
"Well, the artist you got for gallery, Onagero , He and I are roommates. I would have come sooner but I just found out recently since I was touring with the band." "Oh that's cool. You're still with the band I see?"  
  
"Yup. We're pretty busy these days but I just had to come visit you."  
  
"Oh. Do they know about your problem?"  
  
"What prob.? Oh, the problem I have during certain full moon days of the month? Nope, they have absolutely no idea. Devon almost found out one night cause I was kinda drunk and not really paying attention but you know how Devon can be."  
  
"I know what you mean. So.. Have you seen Willow?"  
  
"No, I didn't know she was living here."  
  
"Well she does. She runs a bookstore a few blocks away. Do you want me to take you there?"  
  
"No. I think it's best if we don't see each other. I wouldn't want to cause problems between her and Tara."  
  
"Well that's the thing, Tara's dead."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Gunshot."  
  
"Wow, how's Willow?"  
  
"She's okay but I think she still misses Tara at times. I worry for her sometimes as well. She just seems so lonely even if she always tells me no she's not she's just busy.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I can visit her."  
  
"Great! I'll take you there."  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you could just give me the address and I could go there alone, that is if you don't mind. It's just that ."  
  
"No need to say more. I understand. Here's the address." Buffy gave Oz the address.  
  
"Well I gotta go. I'll try and visit her as soon as possible." Oz said.  
  
"Okay. It was really great to see you again Oz."  
  
"You too Buff, it was really great. Bye."  
  
"Oh Oz." Buffy called  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I see that you've learned to talk more over the years." Buffy said as a smile crept across her face.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. I can't believe I reached ten chapters. I love Oz, he is so cool. (or WAS since he left the show.) Thanks for all your reviews. : )  
  
To oregano: Spell the artist's name backwards and what do you get? ;) 


	11. chapter eleven

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
To Oregano: I wasn't making fun of you.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Thanks for shopping at Fangfacey books, come back soon!" Willow said with a smile to the couple who just bought some books. When they left, she finally dropped the smile. 'It's all a façade anyway.' Willow thought to herself. It's not as if she wasn't happy about the sale, because she was she was just unhappy about how her life turned out. She had a good job, great friends yet that was it nothing else. She felt as though she lacked something, though if you asked Buffy she'd say someone.  
  
'Buffy's lucky.' Willow thought. 'She's finally moving on.' Willow was truly and genuinely happy that Buffy had found someone new but it wasn't so easy for her. Even though it had been almost eight years, it was still hard for her to think about Tara even more so about her addiction. Thanks to Giles help though, she was able to beat the addiction and now still be able to use magic though not as freely anymore.  
  
"Cling Cling" The little bell on the door sounded to indicate that there was someone new. Willow put her smile back on and turned around to meet the new customer.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Fangface... OZ?"  
  
"Hey Wills." He greeted. "How've you been?"  
  
"What.. When.. How..?" Willow sputtered. She needed to sit down. She couldn't believe it. He was really there standing in front of hr, still as cool and laid back as ever.  
  
"Will? Are you okay? Do you want some water or something?"  
  
"N-nno. I'm fine now. I was just surprised to see you at all. How did you find me?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Buffy knew you were here and she didn't tell me?"  
  
"No. She only found out today and at first I wasn't going to come here till tomorrow but then Buffy might say something about it if you meet her and I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"Well you certainly accomplished that goal. Gosh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting you at least that's what I was supposed to be doing."  
  
"No, I meant what are you doing here in New York?"  
  
"I live here. Have been for about ten years already."  
  
"Wow, whoever thought of that phrase about the world being such a small place was wrong about this. We've been living in the same city for years and yet we've never met."  
  
"Well, I wasn't here most of the time anyway. I was touring with the band. Still am though."  
  
"Oh, cool. So how is the band.?"  
  
"Well we finished touring and North Star record company signed us on to its label. So now we're in New York recording some tunes."  
  
"Wow, Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. So enough about me, what about you?"  
  
"Me? Oh you know same old same old."  
  
"No I don't know, I haven't seen you for ten years Will. Last time we met you were still in college. In Sunnydale."  
  
"Well it's a long story, as in a really long story."  
  
"Well I've got the time. Sort of." Oz said as he checked his watch.  
  
"I can't there might be customers coming and I don't want to bore you."  
  
"You bore me? Never."  
  
Willow blushed when he said that. Somehow Oz still made her feel so peaceful and calm yet so happy at the same time. 'How can he be so nice' Willow thought. 'After everything. I picked Tara over him. Oh Tara, god I miss her too. Wait, I can't cry in front of Oz. Damn you brain stop thinking.'  
  
"Will?" Oz said waving a hand in front of her. "Still in there?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sorry." Willow said.  
  
"What were you thinking about."  
  
"Tara." Willow blurted out. But upon seeing the hurt look on Oz's face she felt so bad. 'Stupid, stupid brain.'  
  
"Oh, Buffy told me about what happened to her. I'm so sorry Will."  
  
"It was a long time ago."  
  
"Well, I should just... go" Oz said dejectedly. "I'll try and visit you again soon." Oz said as he started to leave.  
  
'Oh god, I really hurt him.' Willow thought.  
  
"Oz! Wait!" Willow called.  
  
"Yeah?" Oz said not turning around.  
  
"Well if you're still interested to hear about the things that happened after you left and are free tonight then..."  
  
Oz turned around at this a small smile on his face. "I'll make time for you Will. You know I always will."  
  
"Well, you could pick me up here tonight and... we could get some dinner?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be here at?"  
  
"Seven. Oh no wait better make it seven thirty. I have to go over to Buffy's and help her"  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Worry creasing his face.  
  
"No, no it's nothing major. She has a date tonight and she asked me to come over and help her so that she'll look good."  
  
"I see. So I'll see you later, bye."  
  
"Bye." Willow called softly.  
  
A/N: I know, I know another short chapter. Now now don't get mad. I just want things to flow smoother. I promise that the next one will be a long one. Scout's honor! (Of course that would only count if I were a scout, or a guy for that matter. Though there are girlscouts. Hmmmm... Okay veering off topic.) Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know the thank you is getting repetitive but it's my appreciation to you. Oh and thanks to those who just read but didn't review. That's okay, I'm still happy. Believe me though, it's better if you review. I have this habit of putting the name of those who review my stories in the story itself. Isn't that cool? You will be forever immortalized in a fic. Okay maybe it's not that grand but it's still cool. : ) 


	12. chapter twelve

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
To fangfacey: I couldn't help it. I just really love your name and making it the name of the bookstore was so cute.  
  
To Angel'sAngel and brandy_foster : Will they meet in this chapter? (Finally?) Read on to find out.  
  
To oregano: I was upset at first but I've cooled off. Don't worry, be happy. : ) (Gosh darn it! I am so corny.)  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
"Dawn? Are you home?" Buffy called as she entered their apartment. 'Guess she must still be at rehearsal' Buffy thought as no one answered. Buffy had come home early from fixing the gallery to get ready for tonight. She only had two hours to go before Kent came to pick her up at the gallery. She decided to take a shower first before anything else. She didn't want to reek of paint when he came. Willow promised to stop by to help her but Buffy wasn't expecting her yet.  
  
While taking a shower, Buffy couldn't help but think about the events that happened today. 'I can believe Oz is back' Buffy thought to herself as she rinsed the shampoo of her hair. 'I wonder if he went to Willow yet?' Buffy hoped he did. No sense in wasting time.  
  
A few minutes later, Buffy finished her shower and slipped into her bathrobe. After that she dried her hair. After that, she decided to get a glass of water first before she got dressed. As she was drinking water, she heard a knock on the door. Buffy looked into the peephole and saw it was Willow. 'Wow, she's early.' Buffy thought as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Wills." Buffy greeted.  
  
"Hey. How come you didn't tell me you met Oz?" Willow asked.  
  
"How could I? I just met him today. I see you've met him too."  
  
"I know you just met him today but couldn't you have called me to prepare me or something?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure when he would see you Will and I didn't want to keep your hopes up in case he decided not to go to you just yet."  
  
"Oh. Well thanks I guess. I was just taken so off guard..."  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"He's still the same as ever."  
  
"He talks more now." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Ha ha." Willow said dryly.  
  
"No, truthfully how'd it go?"  
  
"I was shocked at first, but you know Oz. He sort of mellows you out."  
  
"Maybe just you. When I saw him I was so excited."  
  
"Your excited about everything. Like your date tonight, which I'm supposed to help you get ready for."  
  
"Right date help. Good."  
  
"So what do you need my help with?" Willow asked  
  
"Well, like what I should wear. I'm trying to decide what to wear. Should I wear..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The atmosphere around the restaurant was very busy. Spike was as tense as ever though not as angry as before. He seemed to have calmed down after the whole tablecloth incident. Good thing Kent was able to take care of the whole thing and they were replaced. Kent on the other hand, despite all the drama surrounding him seemed unflappable as ever. It was as if he wasn't worried.  
  
"God, how the heck do you do it?" Spike asked as he and Kent took some last minute checks around the restaurant.  
  
"Do what?" Kent replied.  
  
"Stay so bloody cool. If you don't notice, we're opening a restaurant in less the TWO HOURS!" Spike said his voice becoming higher with every word.  
  
"Now now Spike you're going to give yourself a heart attack before the restaurant even opens. Just think happy thoughts. This restaurant is going to do fine just keep repeating that to yourself."  
  
"What do you mean fine? Of course it won't. I'm already predicting a disaster. The table cloths were a sign that things will not go well tonight."  
  
"What? How can you think that? These things happen all the time. If we're going to be running this restaurant and if we want it to succeed we can't panic about every little thing."  
  
"You never know, that could have been the powers the be telling us that this was not a good idea."  
  
"It was a great idea and it was what the investors wanted so we can't pull out now. Also, you really need to calm down. What's with this Powers that what business you really are losing it. Next you might tell me that the guests might turn pink from the food we feed them because of the pink color of the wrong table cloths." Kent said jokingly.  
  
When he saw Spike's face though...  
  
"Geez Spike..." Kent said.  
  
Spike though was busy thinking about his words and said : "You think? Good God what if you're right. Maybe they're all allergic to seafood and when they eat it they swell up like a balloon and turn pink. Oh God, I knew we shouldn't have chosen crab for the appetizer..." Spike started rambling after that.  
  
"Spike!" Kent called. "Stop it man. It was a joke. That won't happen. Calm down and pull yourself together. Why do we both go and get ready to keep our mind from panicking. Especially yours."  
  
"What? You never know what might happen if we're both gone. The waiters might break all the glass; the cooks might burn he dishes or even worse... They might BLOW UP THE KITCHEN!"  
  
"Spike, you're making a scene. People will think your crazy though I'm starting to think that myself. But really we should both get ready. I don't think the guests will want to see two smelly, disheveled people and realize that they are the owners don't you think."  
  
"Spike stopped rambling after this and smirked. "You just want to look good for your lady love Clarkson." Spike said.  
  
"Well what's wrong with that. A person must always make a good impression especially on the first date. First impressions last don't you know?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you back here later. Don't be late."  
  
"About that I might be. I have to pick Bu... her up first."  
  
"Oh come on man. I'm meeting her tonight just tell me her name."  
  
"As you said you're meeting her tonight so waiting a few more hours won't kill you."  
  
"You never know. I might get struck by a bus on my way here later and die. I'll haunt you forever you know and I'll keep whispering: What, What, What's her name?" Spike said in his creepiest voice.  
  
"You're way to pessimistic you know that? Plus I agree with what I said awhile ago."  
  
"You never really know. What if a giant alligator comes up to me and tries to eat me or worse a turkey and it will come up to me and go; gobble gobble gobble."  
  
"You need help you crazy psycho. I'm leaving. I'll see you later." Kent said blocking out Spike latest prediction as to how he was going to die before they met again.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Dawn? Dawn!" The director called to get her attention. "Anyone in there?" He asked as he waved his hand over her face.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh. Sorry." Dawn said sheepishly as got out of her reverie.  
  
"Dawn, what are you doing? You are the lead character on this play. You have to be focused all the time."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am." Dawn said. She had been thinking about Spike and how she would see him in a few hours. She was just so happy to see him again. She didn't have a crush on him anymore, but he was one of her closest friends and she couldn't believe he was alive and living in New York. Dawn could picture her finally persuading him to see Buffy and then them falling in love all over again and the perfect life they were going to have. Before she knew it, dawn had started daydreaming again.  
  
"Dawn!" the director called. "You're at it again!"  
  
"I'm really sorr..."  
  
"You're sorry, your sorry, I know. Look Dawn, I really need you to be focused on this play but it looks like you won't be able to so okay everyone let's wrap for the night and I'll see you all again bright and early tomorrow morning. You can go now people."  
  
Dawn went straight home to get ready for tonight and their she found Willow helping Buffy get ready for some date she had tonight. "Hope it doesn't work out" Dawn muttered to herself.  
  
A few minutes after she got there Willow had to go. "You're going to look good tonight Buff, and I'm sorry I can't stay here longer but I have to go, I've got plans and all." Willow said.  
  
"What are you doing tonight anyway?" Buffy asked  
  
"I have a thing."  
  
"What thing? It's not an illegal thing is it?"  
  
Willow shot her a look. "What? No, no nothing like that. Boy, your imagination... really wild. I've got a thing. With Oz."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Buff. We just met up again today after almost eight years. It's just to talk. Anyway I've really got to go so bye." Willow said.  
  
"Bye." Buffy called as Willow left.  
  
Buffy then headed back to her room but on the way there she mat Dawn who was coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey yourself." Dawn said.  
  
"Where are you going tonight?" Buffy asked  
  
"Oh you know, out." Dawn said.  
  
"Uh huh, out. Specifically?"  
  
"Just some party."  
  
"Oh. Well I guess I'll just see you later. Have fun." Buffy said as went to her room.  
  
Dawn meanwhile just remembered that Buffy was going to go to a restaurant's opening for he date tonight. 'Weird.' Dawn thought to herself... 'So am I'.  
  
'Coincidence... I think not.'  
  
A/N: As I promised a long chapter. My arm seriously hurts after typing this one. I hope you guys liked it anyway. Thanks for all your reviews. Hey, looks like they might finally meet at the next chapter. (You never know) : ) 


	13. chapter thirteen

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
I really like this chapter, one of the best I've ever thought up. : )  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Hey Buff? I'm going already!" Dawn called to her sister.  
  
"Oh okay. Hey what time is it?"  
  
"It's about quarter to seven... why?"  
  
"WHAT?!? Oh my God I'm so going to be late. I have to go!" Buffy said  
  
"Ookay. Well then I have nothing to say to that so I'm just gonna go. See Ya!" Dawn said as she opened the door.  
  
"Wait!" Buffy called  
  
"What? I'm going to be late."  
  
"How do I look?" Buffy asked as she stepped out of her room.  
  
"You look... fine." Dawn said.  
  
"Fine? Fine? Just FINE?"  
  
Buffy was bordering on hysterical now so Dawn just said: "No, no, you look freakin' fantastic. Look I really gotta go so Bye." Dawn hurried out the door before Buffy could say another word.  
  
"Just fine..." Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
After checking out how she looked in the mirror one last time, Buffy grabbed her purse and headed out the door. By the time she reached the gallery, she had only five minutes to go before seven.  
  
'At least I made it in time.' Buffy thought to herself as she let herself in the gallery.  
  
At exactly seven o'clock, Kent came and picked her up.  
  
"You look beautiful." Kent complimented as her gave her some flowers.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said as she started to blush. "Um I-I I'm going to put these in water and then we can go." Good thing Buffy had some empty paint cans lying around so she filled them with water and put the flowers in them.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said as she wiped her hands.  
  
"Shall we go?" Kent asked.  
  
"We shall."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
By the time they reached the restaurant there were already a lot of people. Apparently the restaurant had gotten so much buzz that now so many people wanted to see it for themselves.  
  
"Wow, it seems like your restaurant is pretty popular." Buffy commented to Kent as they entered. "And you named it 'Dawn' I like it."  
  
"Yeah well my business partner wanted to name it that and when he sets his mind to something... let's just say you can't talk him out of it. Why do you like the name?" Kent said, louder than usual. It was pretty crowded and noisy all around.  
  
"Oh, It's my sisters' name." Buffy explained as they finally found some chairs and sat down.  
  
"What a coincidence."  
  
"Yeah it really is."  
  
"So... what do you...? Kent started  
  
"Mr. Clarkson? The investors want you to meet some people." Nikki said as she called him.  
  
"What? Oh, okay. Order anything you want and I'll be right back ok ?"  
  
"Yes sure, I understand." Buffy said as Kent walked away barely hearing her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dawn spotted Buffy as soon as Buffy walked through the doors. She had been hanging around with Spike but he had to go meet some people and left Dawn alone though he promised to be right back.  
  
'So I was right.' Dawn thought to herself. 'It really was no coincidence.' Dawn smiled to herself. Maybe tonight would be the night where Buffy and Spike would meet again and sparks would fly and BAM! They would realize that they were so stupid years ago (especially Buffy) and everything would just fall into place. There was the little problem of Kent though. She learned through Spike that he had a business partner named Kent and Dawn pretty much guessed that since Buffy's supposed date tonight was the owner of a restaurant that the guy Buffy walked in with was Kent.  
  
'Shame though...' Dawn thought to herself. 'He seems like a really nice, normal guy. Kinda cute too but in that older guy who's in love with my sister kinda way just like Spike.'  
  
'But still, nice guy or not. I don't know who he is... but I know Spike and I'm sure that after all these years he still loves her so...' Dawn was so busy thinking up a plan to get them to meet that she didn't notice Spike come back.  
  
"Hey lil bit, I'm back." Spike said as he sat down next to her. Noticing that she didn't seem to be listening to her he asked: "Helllooo? Anyone in there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Spike you're back."  
  
"Yup. Sorry to leave you alone but you know opening night and all... have to make rounds and get to know people. Which reminds me, have you seen a tall brown hair guy, looks a lot like a model come in?  
  
"Gee Spike, that's sooo specific, I'm sure he'll be easy to find." Dawn said sarcastically. "Also, I didn't know you were into guys?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Spike said almost spitting out his drink. "I most certainly am bloody not. What? What?"  
  
"I was just kidding Spike. Why are you looking for a brown haired guy?" Dawn said trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"My business partner. He's supposed to be bringing this girl he met as his mystery date and I want to see her. He wouldn't even tall me her bloody name!" Spike ranted.  
  
'So Spike doesn't know... hmmm...'  
  
"Nope sorry Spike haven't seen anyone like that."  
  
"Well If you do tell me. You've got a better view of the doors."  
  
"Um, excuse me Mr. James?" Nikki asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The investors want you to meet some people."  
  
"Oh okay, I'll be right there. Is Kent here yet?"  
  
"Yes sir, I've told him already."  
  
"Oh okay... good."  
  
"Well sorry bit but duty calls I'll be back."  
  
"Take your time." Dawn called. She had to plan how they meet perfectly.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Buffy sat at their table quietly waiting for Kent. 'Opening night of a restaurant... sooo not the right place for a date.' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly from out of the corner of her eye she saw a platinum haired guy walking to the other side.  
  
'It's not Spike.' Buffy told herself. But she still couldn't resist looking and when she saw the guy she had to rub her eyes, blink twice and panic. 'Oh my god it is Spike. Oh shit! I have to get out of here." Buffy thought as she looked for the best possible exit. 'Oh no, wait, I can't just ditch Kent. I have to go find him.' Buffy thought as she stood up and tried not to look at him. He was currently talking to some people who had blocked his way to wherever he was going.  
  
'Good, I can go to Kent without the danger of him spotting me.' Buffy said to herself as she finally spotted Kent and headed over to him. He was talking to some Chinese guys and she hated to bother him but this was an emergency. She just wasn't ready to meet Spike yet.  
  
She lightly tapped Kent on the shoulder and said: "Uhmm, Kent?"  
  
Kent turned around. "Oh Buffy, sorry I left you alone."  
  
"That's okay, could I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure." He said. "Excuse me gentlemen." He said to those he was talking to  
  
"Okay Buffy, shoot."  
  
"I have to go." Buffy blurted out.  
  
"What? Why? Is it me? I'm really sorry. I should have realized that this was not the best environment for a date and all."  
  
"No, no it's not you. Really. But I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-I-I feel kinda sick. My head hurts a bit."  
  
"What? Do you have fever?" He asked as he felt her head.  
  
"No no. I think it's just all the noise here."  
  
"Oh okay. Well I'll just get your coat and bring you home."  
  
"No, no. This is your big night. I'll be fine."  
  
"I can let you leave in this condition. What if you faint or something?"  
  
"I won't really. I'll be fine." She said as she peered into his worried face.  
  
"Really Buffy, I'm not kidding let me take you home."  
  
"No. I'll just take the subway. It'll only take a few minutes and I'll be home."  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not going to let that happen. Look, if you wont let me take you home at least let me call you a cab."  
  
"Okay." Buffy finally relented.  
  
"Gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said to the investors as he led Buffy to the phone in the more secluded area of the restaurant.  
  
"They'll be here soon. Why don't you sit down?" Kent asked, still worried about her.  
  
Scared that spike might spot her Buffy said:" um no thanks, I think it's better if I stay here or outside. Less people equal less noise that way." Buffy lied  
  
"Oh okay, well I'll sit with you first and try to salvage what's left of this date. I'm really really sorry. I totally screwed up."  
  
"No. You didn't. You couldn't have expected this big of a turnout but it's a good sign. It really isn't your fault so don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay, but I really feel bad about it. First I had to cancel then this..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Look let's just go outside and wait for the cab there. The smoke here is making it pretty hard to breathe."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So they went outside and a few minutes later the cab arrived. Kent paid the driver already and said to take Buffy where she lived and to keep the change.  
  
Kent went back inside to the investors. Thank God Spike was there talking to them. He imagined they were pissed that he left them but glad that Spike had entertained them.  
  
"Hey Kent, good to see you've joined us." Spike said as Kent came.  
  
"Yeah. My apologies gentlemen. Had an emergency to take care of."  
  
When he said emergency, Spike looked at him with a puzzled look on his face and he mouthed:"What!"  
  
Kent mouthed back: "Later"  
  
A few minutes later, the investors started feeling hungry and went to sit down at their table. This gave spike the opportunity to ask Kent about the 'emergency.'  
  
"What emergency?" Spike asked impatiently.  
  
"It had nothing to do with the restaurant so don't worry." Kent said.  
  
"Oh okay. Good. Sooo..." Spike said as he looked around. 'Where's the mystery date?"  
  
"That was the emergency, she felt sick so she had to go home."  
  
"You mean I still don't get to meet her?"  
  
"Nope sorry my friend. You'll have to wait again for next time. If there is a next time that is."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later." Seeing as that the table he occupied with Buffy was still empty Kent told Spike: "Why don't you sit over there first and order some food. I'm going to wash my hands."  
  
"Okay. Clean freak." Spike said as he went to the table.  
  
"Very fun bleach head." Kent called back as he went to the bathroom.  
  
Spike was about to sit down when he noticed something on the chair. It was a purse.  
  
'Someone left their purse.' Spike thought as he opened it. He knew it wasn't his but maybe if he found a wallet it might hold the identity of the owner. He opened the wallet and found a driver's license.  
  
'Bloody hell' Spike thought to himself as he looked at it. 'Buffy! This purse was Buffy's!' That meant she was there and she might come back and find him looking at her purse. As he scrambled to put the wallet back in the purse, Kent came back.  
  
"Hey Spike." Kent said. Noticing that Spike was holding something he asked: "Hey what's that?"  
  
"This? Oh, someone left it here."  
  
"Wait a minute." Kent said noticing the purse. "That's Buffy's. She must have left it."  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"Okay, you caught me. That's the name of my date. You know the girl I met last week??"  
  
A/N: Well? How'd you guys like this one? I know I'm evil by still not making them meet. I assure you though that they definitely will (one day) ; ). Especially since it seems to be a very popular demand. Anyway thanks for reading and (maybe) reviewing.: ) 


	14. chapter fourteen

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Oregano: Thanks for the compliment... I think.  
  
John: I never actually said Dawn knew about the rape. I think, oh gosh, I don't remember. If I did, then that might be a problem. Not a big one but a problem nonetheless. Anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
Littlebird: It's a talent, what can I say.  
  
Shelly: Hi! Thanks for the email. : )  
  
Everyone else: Thank You for reading and also possibly reviewing. Okay so they might meet in this chapter or they might not. Read on to find out. : )  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
"My D A T E." Kent said. "Hey are you okay Spike? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"What? Me? Oh no. No ghost." Spike answered still a bit shaken.  
  
"Okay. So anyway..." Kent started  
  
Spike suddenly stood up and cut him off. I- I need to go... to the bathroom. Excuse me." And with that Spike who was still holding the purse left a bewildered Kent. Spike didn't go to the bathroom though. He headed straight for one person... Dawn.  
  
He spotted her sitting by the bar and went there.  
  
"Hey! Welcome back!" Dawn said as Spike sat down beside her.  
  
"mm hmmm." Spike mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong? And what's with the purse. Sorry to say this but it simply clashes with the look you're going for." Dawn asked cheerily.  
  
"What?! I didn't realize I was still holding this. It's Buffy's."  
  
"Buffy's? Why do you have it?"  
  
"She was here Dawn."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dawn asked feigning innocence.  
  
"Here as in live in the flesh here."  
  
"Did you guys meet?" Dawn asked excitedly.  
  
"No, I didn't even meet her." Spike said.  
  
"How do you know she was here I mean that purse could have been anyone's purse."  
  
"Well... I sort of opened it and looked through it."  
  
"Spike..." Dawn said disapprovingly. "That is a no no. A purse is sacred to a girl, which makes the things inside it personal. What if you had found something embarrassing like a... tampon."  
  
"A what-on?"  
  
"A tampon. God Spike you've been living for almost two hundred years now and you don't know what a tampon is?"  
  
"Well, sorry. I'm not up to date with things women use because let see, why wouldn't I be hmmmm... oh I know way because I'm not a bloody woman."  
  
"Well, you don't have to be so huffy. A tampon is what women use when... how do you say this... it's their time of the month."  
  
"Time of the month for what?" Spike asked. Then it dawned on him. "Oh THAT time of the month. I see."  
  
"Good. See so stop poking around things that aren't yours."  
  
"Sorry. Wait a minute, let's get back to the topic... Dawn she was here! That meant she might have seen me."  
  
"And what would be so wrong if she did?"  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
"I'll never understand the two of you." Dawn muttered.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"What do you want me to do? So she saw, you so what?"  
  
"You... you just don't understand."  
  
"How can I understand you won't tell me about what really happened between the two of you and Buffy, if I were to ask her she'd just say it's none of my business and change the topic." Dawn said a bit harshly.  
  
Taken back a bit by her sudden harshness, Spike tried to atone by quickly saying :" I know, I know. Sorry Dawn. But I really shouldn't tell you, a lot of things happened back then that shouldn't have. After all, it was a really crazy time with Buffy resurrecting and all."  
  
"I understand Spike, I really do. But you know what you should do? You should talk to her, sort everything that you guys fought about..."  
  
"I wish it were that simple bit, but the fact is it's not. She might not even want to see me. I mean I was probably the reason why she left so early tonight."  
  
"She left? What about her date?"  
  
"I think she told Kent she was feeling sick or something. But that's not the point. It was me, I know your sister very well and when it comes to matters of the heart she runs away."  
  
"That is too true. But come on Spike you've got to try. I mean don't you want to try and be friends?"  
  
"Bit, I don't think I could stand just being her friend."  
  
"What? Why not? You don't still love her do you? Not after all these years."  
  
As soon as Dawn looked into Spike's eyes she knew what the answer was.  
  
"Oh my God. You do."  
  
"I always will."  
  
"Well, you can't just do anything! You have to fight for her or at least get her to talk to you for now."  
  
"No I can't. I don't want to complicate things especially now that she's staring this thing with Kent."  
  
"Kent schment. No offense, I know he's like your best friend or something but he's not the one for Buffy. I can feel it."  
  
"And you think that I am? I would just mess up her life Dawn."  
  
After hearing this Dawn pinched Spike's arm. Hard.  
  
"BLOODY HELL. What did you do that for?" Spike asked angrily holding his arm. If Spike were still a vampire, he would have shifted to game face right there and then.  
  
"Well, the wallowing in self pit Spike I saw there awhile ago was not the real Spike. This one is." And with that Dawn pinched Spike again on the other arm.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?!?!?" Spike asked. He was almost growling by that time.  
  
"The REAL Spike the one just now wouldn't give up so easily."  
  
"Well, as I was saying Dawn a lot of things happened. Plus Dawn, she doesn't love me, she never did and I don't know if I can do that anymore."  
  
"But she does love you. When you left she wouldn't eat for almost two weeks."  
  
"Dawn. That was then."  
  
"Spike... why do you think she never dated anyone else for seven years until now?"  
  
"I- I don't know. But that doesn't mean she'll forgive me after what I did. Plus I can't just come up to her after seven years and say 'Buffy, I still love you.' She'd first of all think I was crazy which would lead to her not believing me."  
  
"Of course she will. All you have to do is prove it."  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and for reading my story in the first place. Sorry it took a while, lots of evil exams. I promise, they will meet. : ) 


	15. chapter fifteen

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Angel'sAngel: Good things come to those who wait...  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
As Buffy reached her apartment, all Buffy could think about was Spike. She couldn't believe he was there in the flesh and most importantly... alive after all these years. She was so distracted that she left her purse in the restaurant. 'Not wanting the chance to see hi again, Buffy just had their apartment manager open the door for her with the excuse that she left her keys inside and locked herself out. 'I guess I'll just get it tomorrow.' Even as Buffy laid down on her bed and shut her eyes, all she could see was him.  
  
'O God' Buffy thought "I need to call Willow.' Buffy was reaching for the phone when she looked at the time: It was only ten o'clock! 'I can't call her now, she might still be with Oz.'  
  
'I guess I'll just call her tomorrow...'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Hey Buffy." Dawn sleepily greeted. Dawn came home pretty late last night after finally convincing Spike to talk to Buffy. She even gave him the address of the gallery.  
  
"What? Oh, um hey." Buffy said a bit distracted, no doubt Spike was still on her mind.  
  
"So how was your date? When I came home I kinda noticed you were here already."  
  
"It was okay."  
  
"So are you going to see him again?"  
  
"I don't know Dawn. What's with all the questions?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering that's all. So you going to the gallery today?"  
  
"Yes. Lot's of things to do with the opening so near and all. You have rehearsal?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to get dressed cause I have to go. I have to swing by the restaurant I went to last night anyways."  
  
"Why?  
  
"I left my purse."  
  
Buffy went to her room and got dressed. It was a busy day today for her what with all the furniture coming today and all. She'd have to be there and sign for it all. As soon as she got finished dressing Buffy went to get her bag, said goodbye to Dawn and headed to the restaurant.  
  
As soon as Buffy left, Dawn called Spike.  
  
*Ring Ring  
  
"What?" Spike mumbled sleepily as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Spike? Is that anyway to answer the phone?" Dawn reprimanded.  
  
"What? Oh sorry bit. I just got home a few hours ago and finally went to sleep a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh sorry, anyway Spike get your ass out of bed and go to the restaurant."  
  
"Why? I've just been there."  
  
"Buffy's coming."  
  
"What? WHAT?"  
  
"Yes, she is. To get her purse."  
  
"I told you that you should have just brought it home last night."  
  
"And what have her find out that I was there, that I knew you were alive? No way she'd kill me."  
  
"Oh it's okay for me to die?"  
  
"She'd never kill you Spike, she never has and she never will."  
  
"Fine fine I'm going."  
  
"Hurry up. She's already got a head start on you and if you don't hurry you might miss her."  
  
"How can I hurry up if I'm still talking to you on the phone. Plus Bit, I think I can beat her. After all I live on top of the restaurant."  
  
"You do? That is so cool. At least you can avoid the sun."  
  
"The sun? Why would I want to avoid the sun?"  
  
"Duh, cause you're a vamp." And that's when it hit Spike, he never told her was human.  
  
"I'm human." Spike said it so softly and quickly that Dawn almost didn't catch it.  
  
"What, how?"  
  
"It's a long story, which if you want me to catch your sister should be told another time."  
  
"Okay okay bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After Spike put the phone down, he started thinking about Buffy. 'Buffy here, and I'm supposed to meet her. God she still hates me I shouldn't go.'  
  
But then another voice inside his head spoke up and said: 'suck it up Spike. It's time.'  
  
Spike decided to follow and got dressed. Five minutes later he was downstairs, her purse on the bar table and drinking coffee the sunlight illuminating his face while waiting with his back turned for her.  
  
Spike felt the door open as cool air rushed in.  
  
"We're still closed maam." A waitress said as Buffy walked in.  
  
"Oh I know. I was just looking for something. My purse, I left it here last night."  
  
"Oh well, I'll go ask the other servers if they've seen anything."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said as the waitress went inside the kitchen.  
  
"It's with me." Spike said as he turned around.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hello Luv."  
  
A/N: They've met! They've met! It's time for a parade! : ) Sorry it took so long; Something was wrong with f.net and I couldn't upload for days! This should've been up last week. I actually still can't. I just asked my friend to help me out. Hopefully, the problem will be solved soon. 


	16. chapter sixteen

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Buffy just stood there. Frozen. A million thought coming to her at once, and yet the biggest thing was that Spike was here, alive and well.  
  
"I think this is yours..." Spike said as he stood up and handed Buffy her purse.  
  
Buffy just looked at it then looked back up at him, looking at his face yet unable to meet his eyes.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Silence. It was as if there was no one else in the whole restaurant around them. They just stood there in silence. Finally after five minutes of what seemed like an eternity, Buffy seemed to snap out of her reverie.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, luv... I work here, technically I own it."  
  
"You own it? Oh God, Kent."  
  
"Don't worry he doesn't know that I know you."  
  
"Worry..."  
  
"You saw me last night didn't you? That's why you left." Spike asked.  
  
"Yes." Buffy said still not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Look, I know that having me here could be complicating and confusing but..."  
  
"Why didn't you come back?" Buffy asked in a whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why didn't you come back?"  
  
"Well, I thought it would be for the better. At least by not being near you, I wouldn't remember what... what I almost did." Spike choked out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was so stupid back then and I'm so..."  
  
"No." Buffy said as she finally locked eyes with Spike. When they did, Spike could see the pain in her eyes along with the unshed tears. Thinking he was the cause by forcing her to remember what he almost did, Spike quickly apologized but before he could even utter sorry, Buffy cut him off and said...  
  
"I'm sorry." And with that Buffy quickly left a bewildered Spike.  
  
'What the hell just happened?' Spike asked himself. 'and why am I still holding her purse?'  
  
After that Spike went to the phone and called Dawn.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Hello?" Dawn asked as she answered the phone.  
  
"I told you she hated me." Spike said.  
  
"What? That's not true, you exaggerating."  
  
"Of course not. She just ran out of here so fast... I see she still hasn't lost here slayer skills."  
  
"What exactly happened? Tell me everything."  
  
Spike told her about what happened also mentioning the fact that he still had her purse.  
  
"So she just said sorry and left?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yup. Believe you me that was... unexpected." Spike answered.  
  
"But that also means she doesn't hate you! Think about it, who apologized her or you?"  
  
"Her, but that could mean many things. It could mean I'm sorry I ever met you or I'm sorry I didn't stake your sorry ass when I had the chance to years ago..."  
  
"I highly doubt it, try and remember the way she said it. Did she say it like she meant it or in a more condescending way?"  
  
Spike couldn't forget. Her expression a while ago was pure sadness. "Well... It seemed like she meant it."  
  
"Well, there's your ace in the hole!" Dawn said. "Told you she didn't hate you."  
  
"Well if she didn't before we met, she does now."  
  
"Why? What did you do Spike? What did you say?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea. Oh but I kinda made her cry."  
  
"Oh you kinda made her cry? YOU KINDA MADE HER CRY?!?! What the heck happened?"  
  
"I don't know but let me tell you one thing, whatever it was, I'm still such an ass."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
meanwhile...  
  
"Will, Will!" Buffy called as she ran inside fangfacey bookstore.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Willow asked as she fixed some books on a shelf.  
  
"S-Sp-spike. H-he's al-alive." Buffy said a little out of breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spike, he's alive!" Buffy said.  
  
"What are you sure? Where?"  
  
"Restaurant, there him. Damn, I left my purse again!" Buffy said as she realized it.  
  
"What? Okay what is going on? Is this a joke or something?"  
  
"No joke. He's really alive Will. I saw him with my own two eyes!"  
  
"Are you sure it was him, maybe it just looked like him, you know Spike, likes dark corners. After all not so good with the sunlight."  
  
"I'm sure it was him Will. I talked to him and saw his face clearly. I mean it is morning and the sun is shining pretty bright."  
  
"The sun?"  
  
"Yeah, the sun, why? Oh god, the sun, he was in the sun. You don't think?" Buffy asked as she looked at Willow.  
  
"I do think..." Willow answered.  
  
"...that he's human." Buffy finished. 


	17. chapter seventeen

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
"Oh my God." Buffy exclaimed the realization dawned on her. "He's human, he's really human..."  
  
"Wow." Willow said "I don't know what to say."  
  
"I think I need to sit down." Buffy said as she sat down on one of the comfy chairs in the bookstore.  
  
"Well... So you know what was he doing in the restaurant?"  
  
"He owns the place. I assume he's Kent's business partner."  
  
"Wow. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I have no idea. I think I mean I guess I'm going to have to break up with Kent."  
  
"What? Why? Look Buffy you've pined over Spike for years not caring about anyone else. Now you've finally met a guy that actually makes you forget about Spike and you're willing to throw him away."  
  
"I know, but I don't think I can go out with Kent knowing his relationship with Kent."  
  
"Excuses, excuses. Admit something to me Buff, do you love Spike?"  
  
"I-I I just don't know... maybe."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of talking to Dawn on the phone (she made him tell her all he details of what happened), Spike was making his way through downtown New York trying to find Buffy's new gallery. Along the way people were looking at him and giving him funny looks. He was still carrying Buffy's purse after all. Finally he saw the building of where it was and went to the door but it was still locked.  
  
'Where could she have gone?' Spike thought to himself.  
  
"Stupid ass, home...duh." Spike mumbled as he crossed the street.  
  
Spike was so busy berating himself that he ran into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry..." Spike said as he look at the person he bumped into.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Oz."  
  
"Spike. How are you? Doing pretty well for yourself I see. Seeing as that your walking out and about in sunlight."  
  
"Well that little fact is only cause I'm human now."  
  
"Human? Cool. Except for the whole diminished strength thing and that fact that you're not immortal anymore."  
  
"Immortality isn't such a good thing all the time. So where you headed?"  
  
"To uh... Willow's bookstore."  
  
"To Willow? She's here too?"  
  
"Yeah. Small world isn't it?"  
  
"Can I come with? I want to shock her with the fact that I'm human."  
  
"Um... sure why not. Free country and all."  
  
They walked the few block to the bookstore in silence. After all, despite everything it's not like they were ever really great friends. Or friends at all for that matter. It was kinda hard to be with Spike trying to kill him and all.  
  
*cling cling*  
  
They opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Hey Will guess what? You'll never guess who I ran into." Oz said with a smile as he spotted Willow.  
  
"What? Oh who? Spike?" Willow said as she saw him with Spike.  
  
"Hey red." Spike greeted.  
  
Oz walked closer and spotted Buffy :"Oh hey Buffy. Didn't see you there with the bookshelves covering you and all."  
  
When Buffy heard Oz, she knew she was found out. She was trying to sneak out or at least hide. 'Damn Oz! I think I liked it better when he talked less.'  
  
"Hey Oz." She greeted as she stepped away from the bookshelf and saw him and Spike. Before they came, She and Willow were busy talking about Spike and whether or not she still loved him. Yet the only thing Buffy admitted so far was that she had FEELINGS for him and feelings don't necessarily equate to love. Willow though could see what Buffy couldn't admit which was that Buffy did love him. Willow could see it whenever Buffy spoke about him.  
  
"Oz! Let's go to the storeroom and you can help me with inventory." Willow said as she took Oz by the arm and dragged him to the storeroom. 'No time like the present for Buffy to find out.' Willow thought.  
  
"But what about your store? Plus is it good to leave the two of them alone. I mean Buffy may no longer be the slayer but I guess she's still got some skills and hey she doesn't know Spike's human." Oz said as they reached the storeroom.  
  
"She'll figure it out." Willow said, not referring to the part about Spike being human but about Buffy's feelings since she already knew she was.  
  
"I hope she does."  
  
A/N: I promise that the next one will be a long one. 


	18. chapter eighteen

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
After all the short chapters, this one is a long one. This is another one of those chapters which I've written which I really like. Read on. Oh and thank you to everyone who reads and especially tose who review.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"Spike." Buffy said as she looked at him.  
  
"Buffy, uh, here. Your purse?" Spike said as he offered her the purse.  
  
Buffy looked at it for a moment before taking it. "Thank you."  
  
"Look Buffy, I was... wondering if we could talk."  
  
"We're talking now aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, but I was thinking more like a whole sitting down and talking. Maybe it could involve some coffee or something?"  
  
"What, What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"What happened years ago between the two of us. I don't want it to always be like this. We live in the same city Buffy and we're bound to run into each other, I-I don't want to run around in circles."  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Can what?"  
  
"Open the past."  
  
"It's hard I know. When I got back my soul I couldn't sleep well for months. Every night I'd hear screams and anger... nightmares. It still scares me today. But I want to find peace and the only way to find peace with you is for us to talk."  
  
Hearing the sadness in Spike's voice touched something in Buffy. It made her realize that no matter how much it hurt, it was nothing compared to the hurt Spike went through all his years and some of that hurt was because of her as well.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay? Do you want to talk now or are you busy?  
  
"Well, I've got some work to do in the gallery. Opening night is next week already. Tonight, we can talk tonight unless you're busy with the restaurant..."  
  
"It's okay. Tonight it is. Seven o'clock. We can meet at Rey Al's diner."  
  
"Okay. You know Rey Al's?" Buffy asked a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Spike said as the familiar smirk spread across his face. "They make the best buffalo wings."  
  
Spike left after that and as soon as the bells by the door tinkled, Willow came rushing out. Oz came out too though he didn't look quite the same.  
  
"That color of lipstick is pretty nice Oz. Do you and Willow shop at the same store?" Buffy teased as she saw him.  
  
"What? Oh, uh I'm going to the bathroom." Oz said sheepishly as he went to the bathroom giving Willow the perfect chance to grill Buffy on what happened.  
  
"So? What, what? Tell me." Willow asked putting her resolve face on.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing happened."  
  
"What?" Willow exclaimed. "Nothing at all?"  
  
"We' re going to talk about I tonight?"  
  
"Who? We? As in you and me?"  
  
"No. Me and Spike, we're meeting tonight."  
  
"Ooohhh, where?"  
  
"I'm not telling you Will."  
  
"Spoilsport. Well you better call me when you get home later tonight or- or... I'll put a curse on you!"  
  
"I'm sure you will Wills. Anyway, I gotta go, say bye to Oz for me."  
  
With that Buffy left and went to the gallery. She should have just gone and talked to Spike and gotten it over with. Because she was so distracted thinking about it, she didn't get that much work done. At around three, Buffy got a phone call...  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Hello?" Buffy answered  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Kent?"  
  
"Yup. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better, thanks."  
  
"That's great. Look I'm really sorry about last night..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You were busy, I understand."  
  
"Really? Well maybe I can make it up to you. How about we go out tonight?"  
  
"Tonight? Uh well..."  
  
"I know, I know it's short notice but what do you say?"  
  
"What about your restaurant?"  
  
"I don't have to be there 24/7, that's why we have restaurant managers. Plus I think my business partner, Spike is going to be here."  
  
"Well... I can't, I've uh got this thing, this dinner thing."  
  
"Oh, okay. That's cool. Maybe some other time then. Tomorrow?"  
  
"um okay. You can pick me up at the gallery."  
  
"Okay see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kent walked toward one of the tables in the restaurant where Spike was currently looking over some bills.  
  
"Hey Spike."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Bills?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So, you gonna be here tonight?"  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"I won't be here tonight."  
  
"Oh, hot date?"  
  
"You might say that though it's not really a date. More like old friends getting together."  
  
"Okay, I'm cool with that."  
  
"But I'll be back. I live upstairs anyway."  
  
"Okay."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
That night...  
  
At exactly seven, Buffy pushed open the doors to the diner. Immediately she spotted Spike's shocking blond hair. She took a deep breath and went over to him.  
  
"Hey." Spike greeted as Buffy neared.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Buffy sat down and a waitress came by to get their orders. Both of them though just ordered some coffee.  
  
"So..." Buffy started  
  
"So."  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well Buffy..."  
  
"It hurt." Buffy suddenly blurt out.  
  
"What? What hurt?"  
  
"You. Leaving. It hurt. I didn't expect it to but it did, a lot."  
  
"I'm sorry luv, but I thought you might not want to see me after what I tried to do."  
  
"Which is what?"  
  
"Come on luv, do you hate me that much that you want me to say it? The very thing that I almost did which torments me all the time?"  
  
"What? You mean when you tried to rape me?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike flinched at the word rape. Even after all these years he couldn't come to grips with it.  
  
"Yes." Spike said weakly.  
  
"Don't think about it Spike. I don't."  
  
"How can I not? I hurt you, no matter how many times you used me or taunted me or insulted me... it6 just can't compare to what I almost did."  
  
"Are you crazy Spike? Almost but not quite. Look at what I did. I hit you and used you a lot. What does that make me? I'm worse than you."  
  
"You could never be worse than me, you could never be... beneath me."  
  
Hearing this Buffy flinched. She had used those exact words to hurt Spike so many years ago.  
  
"You're not beneath me Spike."  
  
"Oh why is that? Because I'm human now?" Spike said a bit harshly. Even though he was so sorry, there was still anger as well. He knew they were both stupid and to blame for all the things that had happened years ago.  
  
"No, it's not like that Spike..."  
  
"Then how is it? I'm human now Buffy and all I want is your forgiveness."  
  
"Don't you get it Spike? I have forgiven you. Many many years ago. I've forgotten all about what you did. The only thing I haven't forgotten is what I did."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I've already told you. Used you, abused you... every bad thing imaginable and I am so sorry. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness it should be me."  
  
"I do forgive you. I could never stay mad at you because I lo, nothing." Spike said  
  
"You what Spike"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Spike? If we're going to find peace well... no more secrets."  
  
"I love you. I still do." Spike blurted out. "And I know you don't, you never have and you never will. I know the drill."  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"No don't say anything. I shouldn't have said anything. Now I'm jeopardizing what you have with Kent."  
  
"Spike, this thing I have with Kent... it's not really... I don't know what it is. I hardly know him."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Spike asked a bit perplexed.  
  
"Hey! I knew I would find you here Spike! Introduce me to who you're wi... Buffy?" Kent asked as he suddenly appeared from behind them. 


	19. chapter nineteen

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"Kent?" Buffy asked unsure if he was real. "What are you doing here?"  
  
" I was getting a break from the restaurant and decided to have some coffee. What about you? What are you doing here? And I mean together."  
  
"We were just eating." Spike answered, his voice steady and calm.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Kent asked as he sat own beside Buffy.  
  
"Sure." Spike answered. "You know why don't you two stay and I'll go back to check up on the restaurant."  
  
"No, no stay Spike. Nikki's got evrything under control. So how do you two know each other?" Kent asked.  
  
"We're old ... friends." Spike answered since Buffy seemed to be fascinated with her straw all of a sudden. She just kept staring at it.  
  
"Really? From where did you two meet?"  
  
"A really small town, Sunnydale."  
  
"Sunnydale? Why dos that name sound so familiar? Hmmm... Oh I remember now, one of my uncles used to live there. He was even like the mayor or something. That is until he died."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked suddenly snapped to attention.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know the details but all I know is that it had something to do with supernatural stuff or occult. I'm not really sure. He was a really nice guy, always visited me and stuff, my mom's brother. His name's Richard Wilkins III. Have you heard of him?  
  
"What? Uh no, sorry." Buffy lied.  
  
"Oh, well you should have, he was a really great guy. So what were you doing here together?"  
  
"We just met each other and decided to catch up on old times." Buffy answered.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt or something? I can go..."  
  
"No, no stay. I should really go to the restaurant now, you know me, I always think that something bad is going to happen. I'll just see you later. Bye." And with that Spike left.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
much later that night...  
  
Buffy couldn't sleep. She and Kent had stayed in the diner a few more minutes before she decided to go home. She thought once she got home, she could get some sleep. Unfortunately, her mind wouldn't let her. After tonight's events, it was as confused as ever. First of all, the thing with Spike. She kept thinking about what he said , which was what was she trying to say. She had no idea. Plus with Kent in the picture, it would be too hard to choose especially since they were such close friends. Then, there was the Kent connection, To Mayor Wilkins of all people. Now, there was a shade of doubt about him. After all, it seemed that they were close. However, she didn't know what to believe. It's not like her slayer senses were tingling. But then, Buffy hadn't been the slayer for years so her senses and reflexes weren't as sharp as they were.  
  
All these thoughts, were jumbling along in her mind and Buffy wasn't able to sleep until the very early hours of the morning.  
  
When she woke up, she still hadn't resolved to do anything except to go to Willow's later and ask for advice.  
  
*** A/N: Okay, I know it's short but after the last chapter, we needed to slow it down. Oh, plus I didn't know what to do next. I hope you guys like the little twist though...  
  
Sorry this took so long. This was sitting in my computer for about a bit. (Not literally but you know that!) Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy new Year! :) 


	20. chapter twenty

Proof  
  
Summary: It's 7 years after Season 6. Buffy's no longer the slayer and Spike has never come back. Sorry not so good with summaries.  
  
Author Notes: It would be great if you could feedback me. It's my very first fanfic so please be nice and thank you to those who have given me feedback. They give me the motivation to continue my story. Sorry about the conversation parts, I'm not so good with that yet. I tried my best though to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a few original characters but they're pretty easy to spot.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
The next day...  
  
Buffy planned to go immediately to Willow's bookstore as soon she finished eating breakfast. Unfortunately, she received a call from Onagero about the paintings so she had to go to the gallery instead. She spent the whole day, fixing and arranging paintings. It was pretty tiring but at least she was ready for the opening which was in a few days. Also, because she was so busy, she was pretty distracted so the things that were troubling her were put aside for a while.  
  
At about five-thirty in the afternoon, Buffy was finally ready to call it a day. She was locking the door when Kent came up behind her holding a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Hey." Kent greeted.  
  
"Hey." Buffy greeted back, still feeling a bit unsure.  
  
"Here." Kent said as he gave her the flowers.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So... where you off to now? Busy?"  
  
"Um... I'm going to go visit a friend."  
  
"Oh... well maybe you'd like to meet later for dinner? Unless you're still busy..."  
  
"Um... well okay. I'm free."  
  
"Great" Kent said with a smile. "So... where would you like me to pick you up?"  
  
"Um... you can pick me up at my friend's place." Since Willow lived above her bookstore anyway that was the most likely place they would go to after she closed.  
  
Buffy gave him Willow's address and they parted ways.  
  
After that Buffy went straight to willow's place. After all, she really needed Willow's help.  
  
"Hey Buffy, I'll be right with you." Willow called as soon as she spotted Buffy. She finished ringing up the purchase of her customer and gave him his change.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Willow asked as she closed up.  
  
"I Need Your Help."  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Is it still Spike?"  
  
"No, not entirely..."  
  
"Oh, that's... okay forget it. What's going on?"  
  
Buffy told Willow everything including her still confused feelings towards Spike and also Kent being the nephew of the Mayor.  
  
"The mayor? Of what New York?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"No, well actually he's the nephew of the ex-mayor of... Sunnydale."  
  
"Sunnydale? You don't mean?"  
  
"Oh, I do."  
  
"You've got to be kidding. How?"  
  
"Well, apparently his mother is his sister. No wait, that sounds wrong." Buffy said at the look Willow gave her. "I meant Mayor Wilkins was his mom's brother."  
  
"Wow. That's kind of creepy actually."  
  
"I know. So you see, I don't know if I can trust him anymore. What if he knew?"  
  
"Knew his uncle was a big snake demon thingie? After the ascension of course."  
  
"Yeah, I mean I don't really know him well, so I don't know if I can still trust him. But then, Spike trusts him."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And you know how much I trust Spike. Plus, if you've been alive as long as Spike has, you pretty much know how to pick people. You know what I mean?"  
  
"yeah. Oh, do you wonder how old Spike is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. I mean in vampire years he's what hundred, hundred plus. But now that he's human, you know how old could he be?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't ask?"  
  
"I was just curious that's all."  
  
"O-kay. Back, to the present here Will?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah. Well, it's all up to you."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Both of them. First of all, Spike? You know Spike. You know he still loves you. Even after all these years, you know he still does. The question is do you still love him? Second, the Kent thing. It is true that you don't know him at all. So you have to make a decision on whether or not you want to get to know him."  
  
"It's not that simple. Plus they work together and are sort of like best friends. That would be kind of awkward."  
  
"Yeah, but the longer you put off the decision, the more miserable you'll feel. Plus, if you wait too long you might lose them both."  
  
"I know. Perhaps, I should just lose them both. You know, just find someone new."  
  
"It's up to you. I can't make the decision for you because it's your feelings on the line."  
  
"I know. Thanks for helping me out though Wills."  
  
"Do you know what you're going to do?"  
  
"I have a decision but I'm not so sure about it. I'll tell you when I am."  
  
"Okay, so... doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm actually going out to dinner with Kent."  
  
"Oh, let me guess he's meeting you here?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Best friend thing. Well actually it's more like, if you had a date, then you would be at home worrying about what to wear."  
  
"True. What about you? No date with Oz tonight?"  
  
"No, he's got this recording session thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They spent the rest of the time talking about anything and everything under the sun until Kent came.  
  
"Hello. You must be Willow." Kent said as he introduced himself.  
  
"Yup, that's me." Willow said as she shook his hand.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"You too."  
  
"So, let's go?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah okay. Want to join us Willow?"  
  
"No, no, it's okay. There's a replay of GG tonight and well, I gotta know what happens to Rory and Jess. So you know you two crazy kids. Go, go have fun." Willow said as she pushed them out the door.  
  
When they were outside Kent softly said : "Wow, she's got a lot of power that one."  
  
"What did you say?" Buffy asked, not hearing him properly.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go."  
  
A/N: To oregano: GG is for you! Happy New Year to all. Please review, my inbox is getting lonely. 


End file.
